Kiki's Love
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: It's been 3 years since Kiki has arrived to Koriko as a witch in training. Now she is a senior witch in her city. She has many friends and is busy with her deliveries. She has become really close friends with Tombo. She never realized how much Tombo has changed since they met. Will this change their relationship? Will she realize something she never has before? Read to find out!


After a long day of deliveries Kiki finally arrives to her room behind Osono's Bakery. She lands and sighs out of accomplishment from all her hard work. Jiji jumps off the broom and stretches.

"Ahhhh! Finally! I'm feeling sore after all that on and off the broom!"

"Oh Jiji! stop being such a baby! We do this every day." Kiki exclaims giving a chuckle. "I need to start getting showered and dressed so I can get to Tombo's before it gets really late." She says as she walks up the stairs to her room.

"Well while you go on your little date I will be with Lilly and tuck the kids in." Climbing to the roof to get to his beloved. Kiki looks out the window and tells him.

"Its NOT a date Jiji! You know that better than anyone!" Angrily making a sour face."Be careful if you come home late. Stay with Lilly if it is." Making her way back in to get ready.

"Same to you Kiki!" The black cat says. Kiki looks at the time and didn't realize it was already so late.

"Oh no! Its already 7!" Rushing to get some cloths so she can shower at Osono's place. As soon as she finished her shower she head back to her room already dressed to go and gets her broom. "I'll just let my hair dry a bit with the wind." She said as she got out of the room, down the stairs, and on to her broom on her way to Tombos home.

Tombo POV

"What's taking Kiki so long..." I thought as I waited in my backyard for Kiki to arrive. I stand up and start walking a bit to stretch my legs. I look up to the sky with no sign of her. "I hope shes okay." I think to myself when suddely I see her heading towards me. I put my hands in my pockets and step back a bit as she started landing. "You sure took a while." I said with my usual smile when I see Kiki.

"Sorry Tombo. I had a bit more deliveries than usual." As she walks towards me. Her hair looks a little more puffy than usual. I started laughing and Kiki just looks at me with a confused face. "Whats so funny?" she says with a now annoyed tone.

"You're hair!" I touched it to show how puffy it was. She then feels her hair and got a little embarrassed.

"Well unless you wanted to wait here longer, I decided to let the wind dry my hair as I flew." Combing her hair down with her fingers. My laughter calms down as I make my way to my house.

"Okay okay Kiki." Opening the door. "C'mon. Lets get this movie started. Ill let you use my comb." She walks in and I just smile. I walk to my room to get her the comb and hand it to her. She immediatly starts brushig down her hair. I get the vhs in and get ready to start it.

End POV

Kiki's POV

"Oh! what about popcorn!" I urged as Tombo was getting the movie started. I stood up from the couch and went to put the popcorn into microwave. Tombo decided to sit on a chair as he waited for me. I look to him and notice he was staring at me. Whats with him?

"You look pretty Kiki." He calmly said with that smile of his. He occasionally makes little remarks like that but were just friends. Nothing more. I mean... there was that one time when he confessed to me back then but that was wayyyy back when I first arrived to Koriko. I doubt he feels the same.

"Oh kock it off Tombo." I laughed. He followed my laugh a moment after.

"Im serious." He said, then changing the subject. " Anyways my parents went on that vacation I told you about and I was planning on going but we have a meeting for the club tomorrow." He started talking as I nodded my head. Wait... his voice sounds a little different. It sounds less boyish then it usually does. Since when did that happen. I looked at him a little closer and also notice that his facial structure is a little more masculan as well... Whoa... WAIT! NO! I mean. Its Tombo. The same Tombo Ive known.

"Kiki?"I heard. "Hello? Earth to Kiki." I snapped out of the daze I was in. "Kiki the popcorn is done." Tombo said as I rush to get the popcorn out and let it cool a moment. "Ill get us some juice." He said walking towards the fridge and then towards me to get the glasses next to me on top. Since when did he get taller than me? Or.. werent we the same hight? "Have you finally fallen for me?" Tombo said looking down at me still reaching for the glasses. He suprised me since he was so close so I back away to sit on the couch.

"No. Stop being dumb." I said but why does my face feel red... Why is my heart skipping a beat... What the heck is going on...

End POV

As Kiki walks to the couch Tombo couldn't help but notice something. She had a snall blush. That's never happened before. This is a first with Tombo so he just stands astonished. He then decides he was going to test something out to make sure what he thought he saw wasn't his imagination. Making his way towards Kiki, he leans next to her ear and whispers.

"Boo" Calmly said and to his suprise Kiki jumps to the opposite side of the couch all red and flustered. Tombo just stands with a smirk on his face. "Wow Kiki. I didn't think you would be that scared." Saying as he walked to sit next to her on the couch. As soon as he did so Kiki stood right up.

"I need to go." With a small blush on her face.

"Why?" Tombo asked but she just started walking. "Kiki!" She walks faster when she suddenly feels a warm embrace from behind. "Please don't leave." he said next to her ear.

"I can't..."

"Why?.." A serious tone was given.

"Because... " She then stood silent.

"Kiki" Tombo said quietly trying to get her to continue. She the breaks out of the embrace and turns around.

"Because you're not the Tombo I know and... and I'm feeling all these different emotions-" she was interrupted.

"Kiki I haven't changed. Im still the same Tombo. What are you talking about.. " He exclaims with a worried look.

"No your not!" Kiki yelled as she was facing down in frustration and embarrassment. She didn't know what was going on. Her head was all over the place. "Your... Your..." She tried spitting out.

"Tombo." He finished. Now silent. He continued. "Kiki. Do you want to know something?" He asked seriously. Kiki stayed silent debating on her response and then nods her head. "Even though we've been friends since you saved me from the dirigible and I confessed to you not long after that, the crush I had for you has only grown stronger throughout these years." Looking straight at him, Kiki is speechless. Her heart is beating like crazy and she feels hot. Clutching her shirt where her heart is, this feeling is so new to her. The look that Tombo is giving her. Those eyes. It's making her feel weak to her knees. Looking down yet again. She has no words. She has no idea what to do. "Kiki" Tombo continues. "I love you." She slightly jumped and what he said. She was blushing so much. She couldn't take this anymore. She knew. Knew that through these years Tombo hindered in her heart but until this moment she never realized it. How much she cares for him. How much he cares for her. She then whispers.

"Me too. " Very silently but still clearly. Tombo could not believe what he heard. So he made sure.

"What?.." He waited anxiously yo make sure he heard right. She then looks up at him, full blush.

"Me to-" She was interrupted by Tombos soft lips landing on hers as he embraced her yet again. The kiss felt so right to both of them. Tombo realised what he had done. He stops himself and steps back.

"Kiki... I'm sorry... I-" All blushed and stuttery. Kiki just smiled.

"Tombo, I love you too." She told him with a gentle smile on her face. He smiles back with relief.

"What took you so long." Smirking his usual way when he makes one of his jokes but now Kiki sees it in a slightly more charming way. She laughed and returned his embrace. "So i guess this means..." Tombo says to Kiki waiting for her to finish his sentence for him. Kiki breaks apart a little and replies.

"Yes" With a blush. "I'm youre girlfriend now." She smiled big with a slight chuckle. It's going to take some gettigetting used to but it feels good to know. To know that Tombo is much more to her now than justba friend.

"Oh I know." He exclaimed, surprising Kiki with his response as she lifts an eyebrow. "I was saying I guess we can finally watch that movie now, huh?" He smiled that silly smile he gives. Kiki just smirked as they both chuckled at the small joke. He then gently kisses her. "I love you Kiki."

"I love you too Tombo." She replied. They stand for a moment. Forheads touching eachother still in that slight hug.

Those words felt so good to say to the right person. The person you love.

 **Author's Note**

Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have! Depending on how this does I will more than likely continue it with one more chapter called "Kikis Temptation" If you get what I mean ;) haha Much love! Thanks for reading and leave a review so I can know haha


End file.
